Destroying Angels: A Chibi Schwarz Story
by Ryze
Summary: The Schwarz members are all chibi and in a nursery. What destruction will they cause?


  
The following was started by me and adding on by some of the members of Farfie Fans Unite. {http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/farfiefansunite} It's not finished yet, and I'm going to work on it REALLY soon! I promise! ^.^ Enjoy... while you can! MWAHAHAHAHA!! -erm- *coughs* I'm really not allowed to do this. I'm a rebel. I'm evil. Fear me! Oh boy... I really have to stop scaring people... Anyway... ENJOY! *covers mouth with duct tape and runs away*  
  
Farfello pointed an accusing finger at Schulderich.  
"He did it," Farfello explained while gazing up at the nanny's eyes.  
"Schulderich...!" the nanny called.  
Farfello grinned with pleasure as the German red-head walked over to where he was standing.  
"What is it, nanny?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.  
"Did you do this?" she asked pointy to the spilled mess.  
"No, nanny, I was playing Master Mind with Crawford. I promise I didn't do it."  
"Farfello, were you lying to me?" she asked.  
Farfello wore a puppy face then started to cry.  
"Now then, go on to the bad chair."  
Farfello sobbed harder as he went towards a corner in the room that held the "bad chair." On his way over he grabbed a crayon and started licking it.  
"Drop it..." the nanny warned.  
Farfello sniffed as he dropped his prized crayon and started sulking in the corner.  
Schulderich and Crawford had stopped Master Mind and were having a nice game of Blind Man's Bluff when Nagi called out, "Schulderich is cheating!!"  
Schulderich glared at Nagi then suddenly bolted out of the room crying.  
"Good Nagi," said Crawford and patted him on the head.  
The nanny walked over to where Crawford and Nagi were playing.  
"You boys play nicely, OK?"  
"Yes, nanny," the duo said in unison.  
"Where's Schulderich?" asked the nanny with a confused look on her face.  
"He most likely went to the bathroom or something," explained Crawford and he and Nagi started a game of Master Mind.  
In the bathroom, Shulderich sat in one of the stalls, sniffling.  
"WHY is Braddy always so MEAN to me? I shared my lunch with him today! sniff Well FINE then, if he doesn't wanna play with me, then I don't wanna play with him!"  
With his (still quivering) chin in the air, Shulderich huffed back into the nursery and started building a house with blocks in the corner, with his back very pointedly to Crawford.  
Crawford smirked at Schulderich then turned back to Nagi.  
"Your turn," he said and Nagi made a small pattern with the pieces (ever played Master Mind? It's kinda old... *shrugs*).  
  
"Can I get out of the chair now?" asked Farfello.  
The nanny looked him over then nodded her head. The Irish lad (*giggle* I really am amused too easily) pushed over the chair and seized his crayon again. He made his way towards Schulderich and sat himself down.  
"Can I help build?" he asked.  
Schulderich smirked at him then remembered he was still mad so he cast a dark look in Crawford's direction.  
The two of them managed to build a nice house complete with gallows and all. Crawford and Nagi walked over, Crawford at the lead.  
"What are you two trying to make?" he asked in an amused fashion with a content sneer on his face.  
"Sand must be in your eyes," commented Schulderich clenching fists. "Let me get it out!" he shouted and punched Brad.  
The American swayed backward and a small fight broke loose between the two. Farfello and Nagi shrugged and joined in as well.  
  
After everyone had gotten a good fight in the nanny had managed to pull them all apart.  
"Now look at yourselves. You'll all need baths!"  
"Farfello, you first," said the nanny.  
Farfello glared at her and stuck out his bottom lip.  
"No!" he cried and took a step away.  
"Farfello..."  
"No!" he cried again and his eyebrows narrowed even more.  
Suddenly, he sprang forward and screamed, "HIYAYAYAYAYA!!" while swinging his arms all about.  
"Farfello! Please!" the nanny called in a harsh tone, grabbing his arms in her own tight grasp.  
Farfello howled as Nanny tried to grab him. Darting through her open legs, he ran back into the nursery, waving his prize crayon over his head.   
"Farfello!" Nanny shouted, chasing after him. The Irish lad stuck out his tongue and jumped into the playhouse, slamming the door behind him.   
"Farfello, don't make me come in there!" Nanny said, throwing the playhouse door open.  
"YIYIYIYIYIYIYIIII!!!" Farfello threw the window open and poked Nanny's large hand with the crayon.  
"Aha!" Nanny cried, grabbing for him. Farfello stuck his tongue out and slammed the window closed.   
"Farfello! You have to get out of there sometime!" Nanny called.  
There was a groaning sound from within the playhouse, but no one came out.  
"Fine then," Nanny said and turned to the last three. Schulderich has his back turned to the rest and was glaring, Brad wore an amused smirk on his face, and Nagi continued to looked innocent. The nanny studied them over, considering whom she should wash first.  
Schulderich was so busy sticking his tongue out at Brad that he didn't notice Nanny coming up to him until it was too late.  
"Nyah nyah, Mr. Poopy face!!" Schulderich teased, sticking his tongue out at the American. "You and Nagi'll have take a bath but I'm way to smart to let Nanny--"  
Schulderich gulped as Nanny's strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
"Nein nein nein nein!!!!" he shrieked, flailing his limbs as Nanny carried him towards the bathroom. "I don't wanna take a bath! I don't wanna take a baaaaath!!!" he burst into tears as Nanny shut the door.  
Smirking, Crawford turned to Nagi.  
"Not gonna happen," he chortled, over the sounds of Schulderich's wailing and some expensive-sounding crashes from the bathroom. "I've already seen it. In ten seconds, Schulderich is going to be in that tub. Five... four... three... two... one..."  
"NEIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"  
Crawford grinned at Nagi as Schulderich screamed. "I also saw something else, Nagi. Us hiding in the big toy box in the Nursery and not having to take baths. And since I like you, you can hide too!"  
Before the Japanese boy could speak, Crawford grabbed him by he hand and pulled him over to the toy box.  
"C'mon, Nagi... you're gonna do it anyway."  
"NEIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
Nagi and Crawford jumped into the what-seemed-to-be treasure chest and peeked threw a crack in the side. They could see the door to the bathroom and the playhouse as well. They noticed as Farfello opened a window slightly to see what all was happening.  
"See, that wasn't too bad," said Nanny as she came back with Schulderich with his hair soaking. He resembled a wet dog, or possibly a walrus.  
Nanny looked over the empty playroom, pondering as to where each child had hid. She decided to first check on Farfello, since she knew his exact location. She let Schulderich free and he headed over to re-build his death house since it had been knocked over in their fight.  
As Shulderich sulked some more over his blocks, Nanny, bent down in front of the door to the playhouse. With one swift movement, she opened the door.  
"GOTCHA!"  
But, to Shulderich (and the hiding Crawford and Nagi's) surprise, she sat back, looking confused.  
"Hmmm. Now where else could they be?"  
After a few moments of searching about the room, she glanced at the toy box. "SNAP!" Went the lid, as the hiding boys both ducked down, completely giving themselves away.  
"Okay, come on," said Nanny as she opened the lid to find not one but two children.  
"But Braddy, you said we wouldn't get caught!" whined Nagi.  
A rather sheepish Crawford pushed his glasses back with one hand, apparently trying to hide his blush with the gesture. "Well, uhmmm...sure, but I never said for how long..."  
Nanny looked up at the kitty clock and saw that it was getting to be lunchtime. "Well, I guess we'll just get you two over with at once. Nagi's small enough..."  
"HEY!"  
Crawford suddenly showed remarkable cooperation.  
As soon as the door was shut Shulderich got up from his house (which by then was two storied with four fireplaces) and went over to the playhouse.  
"Farfy? You in here for real?"   
Shulderich looked around the room, and saw nothing. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked up.  
"YIEIEIEIE!" THUMP! "YOUCH!"  
There was now a small pile of boy in the center of the playhouse. Shulderich scrabbled out from under his playmate (no hentai jokes, anyone!) and turned to find a supremely smug looking Farfarello sucking on his favorite crayon.  
"I can't believe she fell for the ceiling trick. Lady really doesn't watch TV. Ever."  
Farfarello just smiled wider and continued to suck.  
"You're gonna turn your mouth purple from that crayon, you know."  
Farfarello dignified this observation by sticking a very distinctly purple tongue out at Shulderich.  
"Heh. I bet you POOP purple!"  
Farfarello stopped sucking. "Do not."  
"Oooh, I'll bet you do! I'll bet you poop like Barney!"  
"Barney poops? And it's purple?" Farfarello blinked.  
"Well, everybody poops, right? And HE'S purple."  
"He's also green."  
"Hmmm. Maybe it's both."  
"Eeeew!" Farfarello wrinkled his nose. "I'm gonna go hide somewhere else 'fore Nanny gets back."  
"Don't go, Farfy!" Shulderich said, grabbing the Irish boy's hand. "Everybody's been mean to me! Lets...lets...um," foundering for a reason to keep his friend from leaving, Shulderich glanced up and saw the crayon in the now purplish mouth, "lets color!"  
Farfarello paused, weighing the options of soap with self-expression.  
"You can use all my red crayons!"  
"Red... crayons...?" Farfello asked in a somewhat zombie-like voice.  
Schulderich nodded and smiled his thin, usual smirk.  
The duo (*giggles insanely because of Duo, the G-boy*) headed toward a pile of drawing paper. Schulderich set about drawing pictures of objects and people as Farfy just sucked on the crayons.  
"Yellow tastes good..." he determined and grinned happily.  
Suddenly he felt the back of his shirt be rudely grabbed only to face Nanny. He struggled to be free, but found it useless.  
"Meep."  
"You're coming with me," the nanny instructed Farfello as he continued to struggle.  
The two of them headed towards the bathroom and Nanny got the water ready from the last bath. Although blocks falling and such didn't hurt Farfy, he sure sounded like he was in pain as he was flung into the water.  
  
After he was dried off and clothed (o.O A wild, naked Farfy... @.@* the four chibi Schwarz members and Nanny went to have lunch. Since it was such nice weather, Nanny thought it would be a lovely time for a picnic. The five of them first, however, had to each pack a separate lunch, something that was VERY difficult for them to do.  



End file.
